


Courting Sir Leon [ART POST]

by barbitone



Series: Merlin Fanart [13]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, Gwaine Fest, M/M, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-14 16:40:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1273609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barbitone/pseuds/barbitone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwaine's had enough of Leon teaching him to be a "good knight." It's time for Leon to learn to have some good fun! Gwaine makes a wager with Leon that if he get him to have a good time at a pub in the lower towns, then Leon will ease up on the talk of nobleness and knighthood. There's smooching, fighting, and lots of miscommunication as Gwaine tries to figure out how to court him along the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Courting Sir Leon [ART POST]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Courting Sir Leon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1264270) by [KimliPan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimliPan/pseuds/KimliPan). 



> Gwaine fest was so lovely to do! Thank you mods for all the work you've done - this wouldn't be possible without Kimli (my writer) and timelockedincamelot <3
> 
> Thank you Kimli for your lovely fic, illustrating it was a blast :D

Read [Courting Sir Leon here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1264270)!

1.

2.

3.

4.

5.

6.

7.

8.

9.

10.


End file.
